


Santa's Naughty List

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, F/M, Het, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 27: "Festive (Naughty!) Underwear."
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Santa's Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 27: "Festive (Naughty!) Underwear."

"What do those say?" a voice, rough with sleep, said from behind.

Ginny had hoped to slip out before her partner from last night woke up. She'd hooked up with Blaise Zabini at the annual Malfoy Christmas party and now found herself dressing in one of the Manor's innumerable bedrooms just as the sun was coming up. 

" _Spank me I'm on Santa's naughty list._ "

"Wish I'd seen that last night." Blaise's lips curled into a wicked smile. "You have been quite naughty."

Suddenly in no hurry to get home, Ginny pushed her knickers down and climbed back onto the bed.


End file.
